No te enamores de tu personaje Santana
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Santana López es la nueva niña mimada de Hollywood, lleva una vida fácil y sin sobresaltos, pero todo eso cambiará cuando conozca a Quinn Fabray, una stripper cuya vida no ha sido nada fácil y que debe ayudar a la joven estrella a meterse en la piel de su próximo personaje.
1. Prólogo

Casi todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a Fox, yo sólo les he dado un mejor uso que ellos.

* * *

Prólogo :

- No te enamores de tu personaje Santana- le había advertido Noah Puckerman, su agente, cuando le iba a presentar a la joven stripper.

-Tranquilo, no ha nacido mujer que enamore a Santana López - había afirmado con demasiada seguridad, aunque toda esa seguridad se esfumó cuando sus ojos y los ojos verdes de aquella mujer se cruzaron.

Se suponía que sólo sería trabajo, que aquella diosa rubia sólo tendría que ayudarla a introducirse en la piel de su nuevo personaje, que para colmo o broma cruel del destino, era una réplica exacta de su vida y de ella misma : una estudiante en su segundo año de universidad, con un hijo de pocos años y cuya única manera de sobrevivir era bailando en la barra de un poco recomendable club de striptease.

Ella sólo tenía que observar a la rubia, no debía enamorarse de ella, bajo ningún concepto podía enamorarse de ella, pero simplemente pasó.

Era una locura, nadie la apoyaría, ni sus comprensivos y amorosos padres y mucho menos Noah o el resto de sus amigos.

No era como el resto de las chicas con las que alguna vez había salido, era todo lo que ella pedía en una mujer y más, pero había demasiados inconvenientes. A decir verdad había una lista bastante larga, que ella misma había enumerado día tras día, desde que su agente de la presentó, al menos formalmente, pues Santana la conocía de antes, desde la despedida de soltero de su hermano Miguel.

Desventajas de Quinn Fabray:

1- Su sexualidad, todo indica que es heterosexual, pero su forma de mirarme me hace dudar(quizás son imaginaciones mías)

2- Tiene una preciosa hija. Salir con Quinn supondría pasar tiempo con la pequeña y conociéndome acabaría encariñandome con ella.

3- su trabajo. Vale que me encante como se mueve, como coquetea y como me provoca, pero me molesta las miradas de los cerdos que le arrojan billetes 4 días a la semana.

4- No se si está soltera.

5- Si salgo con ella la investigarán y su vida será la comidilla de la prensa rosa, lo que me afectaría por partida doble.

6- Debía ser sólo trabajo.

7- Sabe ponerme nerviosa y disfruta haciéndolo.

8- Es todo lo que siempre busqué.

9- Me hace reír

10- Es la primera mujer de la que me enamoro de verdad.

Aun así, con tantos inconvenientes(según tu) has decidido intentar algo peligroso, algo que puede poner en peligro tu exitosa carrera y cabrear a mucha gente. Has decidido conquistar a Quinn Fabray y no te será nada, pero que nada fácil.

* * *

Hola, aquí os dejó lo que será mi nueva historia. La trama es algo diferente a lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero llevaba meses rondándome la cabeza está idea y al fin me he animado a subirlo. Dependiendo de como sea acogida esta historia será un mini-shoot o un fic, pero eso depende de vosotr s y vuestras reviews.

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 1

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, según vaya avanzando la historia decidiré si se volverlo un fic. Cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida.

Se que suelo responder a las reviews y tras este capítulo lo haré, pero ahora es muy tarde y estoy hasta arriba de inspiración.

Sin más os dejó el primer capítulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Santana POV

La vida es absolutamente perfecta, sobre todo cuando tienes el trabajo de tus sueños, una familia que te adora y los mejores amigos que podrías desear, al menos es lo que yo pensaba. Nadie me había dicho que el amor podía ser tan sumamente complicado y convertir una magnífica vida en una verdadera pesadilla.

Todo empezó meses atrás cuando mi hermano anunció que se iba a casar con su novia de toda la vida, Nicole. Hasta ahí puede parecer todo normal, el problema llegó cuando mi querido hermano me llevó a su despedida de soltero, para hacer de canguro y asegurarme que aunque se pasase de copas, no haría nada de lo que se pudiese arrepentir luego.

El local donde lo celebró se llamaba el coyote, era conocido por tener las stripers más guapas y sexys del país, algo que es totalmente cierto y que pude comprobar con mis propios ojos.

La noche se pasó lenta, debido a lo mucho que me aburría. Ver a mi hermano y sus amigotes babeando por una chica y lanzándole billetes, no es un gran entretenimiento, pero me había prometido a mi misma cumplir con mi misión y evitar que mi hermano se bajase los pantalones con cualquiera que no fuese mi futura cuñada.

-¿Aburrida? - preguntó una voz dulce y suave cerca de mi oído, tan cerca, que su aliento me hacia cosquillas en la nuca.

Me giré y ante mis ojos se encontraba una verdadera obra de arte. Era rubia, un poco más alta que yo, con los ojos de un verde muy intenso, los labios finos y pintados de un rojo llamativo. No sabría decir si era guapa, ya que llevaba una máscara en el rostro, pero mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano me decía que lo era.

Aunque para ser sincera, lo que me quitó el aliento fue su cuerpo. Tenía un físico espectacular, delgada, con el vientre plano y un buen busto. Tan sólo llevaba un sujetador negro con pedrería que remarcaba su gran pecho y una falda corta de tablillas del mismo color, (a decir verdad muy corta) que me permitía admirar sus kilométricas piernas.

Trague saliva cuando me sonrió y por no seguir pareciendo una babosa que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, le seguí la conversación.

-Es lo que tiene venir de canguro- ella sonrió ante mi comentario y empecé a ponerme más nerviosa. Su risa era el sonido más angelical que había escuchado durante toda mi existencia.

-Es un lugar un tanto extraño para hacer de canguro ¿no crees?

-Sin duda alguna lo es, pero si lo dejó sólo, es capaz de hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepienta- dije señalando a Miguel

-¿Es tu novio?- me preguntó.

-No, es mi hermano. Por suerte yo no lidio con especímenes así- dije, provocando riese de nuevo.

-Entonces deberías sentirte afortunada. Los hombre traen demasiados problemas, liberarte de ellos es lo mejor que te puede pasar- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tu podrías hacer lo mismo. Cualquiera podría fijarse en esos bonitos ojos verdes- dije sin pensar.

Ella se sorprendió por mis palabras y tras unos instantes intercambiando miradas, me sonrió, haciendo que le sonriese como una tonta.

-Espero que al menos, te lo pases bien el resto de la noche- dijo con una sonrisa y se giró.

Pero cuando estaba a un punto de alejarse de mi, la tomé del brazo. Ella se giró y mi atravesó con su mirada.

-Antes de irte me gustaría saber algo.

-Quinn- dijo sonriente y me dejó a solas viendo como mi hermano y sus amigos seguían a lo suyo. Yo seguí a la misteriosa chica con la mirada, hasta qué se perdió entre la cantidad de hombres que había en el club.

A la mañana siguiente, Puck me llamó a eso de las 10, apenas había podido dormir, ya que mi hermano y sus amiguitos me había tenido por ahí hasta las 6 de la mañana. No estaba de humor para nada y menos para aguantar a mi agente a esas horas, pero Puck insistió tanto que finalmente tuve que salir de la cama y contestarle.

-Más te vale que sea algo importante, apenas he dormido 3 horas- contesté de mala manera.

-Buenos días Satanás ¿Has salido de fiesta sin mi? Me siento muy dolido- dijo fingiendo estar apenado.

-Jajajaja- dice sarcásticamente - al grano Puckerman.

-Que mal despertar tienes... Bueno, te alegrará saber que te he conseguido una prueba para la nueva película de Amenabar.

-¡Estas de broma! - exclamé emocionada.

-No, lo que pasa es que soy el mejor agente de todos los Ángeles.

-Júrame que no me estas tomando el pelo- le supliqué

-Santana ¿crees que te llamaría a estas horas para gastarte una broma? Son las 10:20 de la mañana y aún no he desayunado, no tengo energías para eso.

-Dios Puck, es la mejor noticia que me podías dar. ¿ y el papel de que trata?- pregunté con emoción.

-Pues verás, eso es lo que te tenía que comentar.- dijo nervioso- no es el tipo de personajes que has hecho hasta ahora.

-Al punto Puck.

-Es una striper- dijo Puck- pero antes de que me mandes a la mierda, déjame que me explique.

-Supongo que tendrá algún tipo de historia ¿ no? - pregunté interesada.

-Sí claro, es la protagonista.

-¡La protagonista!- grité emocionada

-Santana cálmate y déjame hablar.

-Vale, ya me callo.

-La historia a mi me gustó. Trata de una chica que ha tenido una vida dura, se queda embarazada con 16 años y decide tener al bebé. Debido a ello su novio y sus padres le dan la espalda, ella se muda con su abuela quien la ayuda con su hijo. Al terminar el instituto entra en una prestigiosa universidad, pero debido a los gastos del bebé y la carrera se ve obligada a trabajar, pero lo único que encuentra que se adapte a su horario es trabajo como striper.

-¡Me encanta!

-¿Si?

-Quiero ese papel. ¿Cuándo es la prueba?

-Pues queda como unos tres meses para que empiecen las pruebas.

-¿Tanto?

-Aún no han acabado el guión, me dieron un chivatazo y se que les interesa que la protagonista sea una actriz joven. Tu nombre salió entre las candidatas que les gustaban y por lo que he investigado sólo hay otra de esas actrices que tengan tiempo y estén interesadas en el papel.

-¿Quien?

-Dani Harper.

Cuando Puck mencionó su nombre, me tensé inmediatamente. Oír que tu máxima competidora es la chica que más te odia en el mundo y que para colmo sea tu ex novia,no es plato de gusto. Sobretodo si sus últimas palabras fueron "te destruiré Santana, aunque sea lo último que haga"

Moví la cabeza de un lado al otro y volví a ponerme mi máscara de perra sin compasión.

-¿Esa? Pero si no tiene talento ninguno.

-Pero lo de enseñar carne le encanta y está buenísima.

-Gracias por el apoyo- dije sarcásticamente.

-A ver, ella está buena pero tu lo estas más, sólo que tu eres lesbiana y con ella tengo alguna posibilidad.

-Eres increíble Puckerman- dije riéndome.

-Lo sé, además te he buscado alguien que te ayude a meterte en el papel y un profesor de baile.

-¿Buscar? Fijo que es Mike quién se ha ofrecido.

-Pero es bailarín y muy bueno- argumentó Puckerman

-¿Y quién se supone que me va a ayudar a meterme en el papel?

-Pues una striper, ¿quien si no?

-Puck, no creo que sea buena idea. Digo, si alguien nos viese empezarían los rumores y no me apetece tener que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, he pensado en ello. Por eso te he buscado a la mejor.

-¿La mejor?

-Es una gran bailarina, inteligente, divertida y le interesa tanto como a ti que no se sepa nada de nuestro acuerdo.

-¿Por qué?

-Te he dicho que es inteligente, le han dado una beca en la Abraham Lincoln School of Law.

-Si es tan inteligente ¿ porqué no busca otra cosa? - pregunté

-Por lo que sé, ha tenido una vida demasiado dura y esta ha sido su única opción. Cuando saliste del armario ninguno del grupo te juzgó, te pido que hagas lo mismo con ella.

-Nunca juzgaría a una mujer sin opciones, pero dime ¿Te gusta?

-¿Te acuerdas de mi hermano Jake? - preguntó él.

-Sí claro, pero que tiene que ver él. ¿Es su novia?

-No, es su compañera de clase y su mejor amiga. Él me contó su historia y quiere ayudarla a salir de eso.

-Ser striper no es malo.

-No he dicho que lo sea, es mi profesión favorita, pero entiendo que ser abogado exige muchos sacrificios y tener una mala reputación puede suponer que todo se acabe para ella.

-En ocasiones tener una mala reputación es mejor que no tener una- dije sin pensar.

-Sólo te pido que no te enamores de ella.

-Tranquilo, no ha nacido mujer que enamore a Santana López.

-No lo creo, es el tipo de chica que podría contigo- aseguró

-Ya lo veremos Puckerman- dije con seguridad

-Pues por mi parte nada más, pasaré a buscarte a las 18:00 para llevarte a conocerla

-Hecho, sólo una pregunta más ¿como se llama?

-Quinn... Quinn Fabray.

Mi cuerpo tembló por completo al escuchar ese nombre y por un instante le pedí al cielo que esa Quinn, fuese la rubia de la noche anterior.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, se que me he tardado la vida en actualizar, pero es que tanto esta historia como "Siempre fue ella" me traen por el callejón de la amargura. Además estoy en pleno final de "jugadas del destino" y escribiendo oneshoots para "Quinntana Week" así que la próxima semana os va a encantar.

Sin más os dejó el capítulo y perdonar que no conteste a las reviews, pero es hora de irme a trabajar. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Capítulo 2

**Quinn Pov**

Es tarde, ha sonado el despertador hace un buen rato, pero yo he seguido en cama intentando volver al sueño que tenía, hasta que el dichoso aparato del diablo ha empezado a sonar. No se para que pongo el despertador, si cada día me saca más de quicio.

Abro un ojo con dificultad y me cercioro de que realmente es muy tarde. Las 10 de la mañana, para ser exactos, por suerte hoy es sábado, mi día libre. Me acomodo nuevamente pero en ese instante entra Beth en mi habitación.

Mi pequeña tiene el pelo muy revuelto, aún está bastante adormilada y en el corto trayecto desde la puerta hasta la cama bosteza un par de veces. Cuando llega junto a mi, levanto la sábana y le dejó un hueco para que se acueste a mi lado, en cuanto se mete en la cama, nos tapo y ella se acurruca en mi pecho.

-Buenos días mami-dice con su dulce voz y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

Hace tres años podría decirse que tenía la vida perfecta, unos padres amorosos, un novio perfecto y unos amigos fieles, pero de aquella no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Acababa de cumplir 16 años y la vida me parecía maravillosa. Salía con Biff Mcintosh, el capitán del equipo de polo de la Academia Dalton, la escuela a la que había llegado un año antes, procedente de un colegio femenino en Savannah, en mi Georgia natal.

Mis padres estaban encantados con mi novio, tan educado y católico conservador como ellos, aunque solamente en apariencia, pues su voto de castidad brillaba por su ausencia, al igual que todas esas innumerables buenas cualidades que la mayoría le atribuían.

Un día, unas semanas después de mi cumpleaños, mis padres se fueron a Savannah a visitar a la madre de mi padre, que había caído gravemente enferma. Por suerte, yo tenía exámenes esa semana y mi padre consintió que me quedase en(lugar donde se sitúa la Dalton), no es que me alegrase de su enfermedad, todo lo contrario, pero esa mujer ha sido mi castigo desde que tengo uso de razón. Siempre comparándome con Frannie, esa hermana que tuve y que falleció poco antes de yo nacer, a decir verdad todos mis miedos y complejos se los debo a ella y a mis padres.

Recuerdo que era viernes por la noche y Biff había insistido en venir a ver una película a mi casa, algo que no me apetecía nada. Hacia semanas que estaba demasiado pegado a mi y me agobiaba, ni siquiera había podido ver fuera del instituto a Kurt , mi mejor amigo, porque Biff tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar conmigo 24 horas al día, todos los días de la semana.

Estaba demasiado raro, solía ser cariñoso, pero esa semana parecía una extensión de mi cuerpo e incluso me había dicho un par de veces que no le gustaba como me miraba Kurt, algo ridículo pues Kurt es abiertamente gay, aunque sus celos, me parecían en aquel momento del todo adorables.

Ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien como empezó, todo el mundo recuerda su primera vez como algo bonito o al menos la recuerda con cariño, pero en mi caso, es una de esas experiencias que te alegras de no recordar con más detalle. De hecho lo único bueno de aquel día fue Beth y dos valiosas lecciones que aprendí: 1) "confía en mi" NO es un método anticonceptivo y 2) En los momentos clave sabrás con quien puedes contar.

Pasaron unos días hasta que me volvió a llamar y cada vez que lo hacia era para que nos viésemos en su casa y acabábamos en la cama, hasta que un día me negué, al ver en lo que se había convertido nuestra relación y me dejó. Ni siquiera me afecto, con toda la dignidad que aún conservaba me marché de su casa y le ignoré durante más de dos meses, lo que provocó que se obsesionase con recuperarme, como si yo fuese algún tipo de premio. Seguí ignorándole una semana más hasta que lo que más temía se confirmó. Estaba embarazada, ¡con tan sólo 16 años y DE ESE IMBECIL!

Pensé mil formas de decírselo a él y a mis padres, pero en ningún caso salió como yo esperaba. Biff me acusó de haberle engañado y se negó a hacerse cargo. Por otro lado, mis padres me llamaron de todo, menos bonita y luego me ofrecieron dos opciones: abortar y guardar el secreto para siempre o irme a la calle. Ni siquiera podía creer que hablasen enserio, pero cuando mi padre me llevó a una clínica para abortar, tomé la difícil decisión de continuar con mi embarazo y abandonar la casa de mis padres.

Me mudé con Kurt y Burt, su padre. Con ellos descubrí que era tener una familia y cuando vino la pequeña Elizabeth, no podíamos estar más felices. Mi pequeña Beth se convirtió en el ojito derecho de Burt, al que llamaba abuelo y de su tío Kurt.

Durante esos años en casa de los Hummel, me hice amiga de Mercedes , una amiga buena amiga de Kurt de sus años en aquel instituto de Lima. Mercedes, Kurt y yo nos volvimos inseparables. Así que cuando nos graduamos y el destino nos llevó a todos a la misma ciudad de la costa Este de Estados Unidos, decidimos irnos a vivir juntos los 4:Mercedes,Kurt,Beth y yo.

El primer año no fue fácil para ninguno. Mercedes había conseguido grabar una maqueta, pero no había convencido a ninguna discográfica, pese a que desprendía talento por los poros. Por otro lado Kurt había acabado su relación con Blaine, en gran parte por la infidelidad de este, la distancia que los separaba y la desconfianza de Kurt hacia su primer y único novio. En mi caso, mi primer año de derecho fue agotador y mucho más si le añades un trabajo a media jornada en un restaurante y cuidar de una niña de dos años.

Pero el verano pasado la suerte pareció cambiar, al menos para mis amigos. Kurt fue elegido para una serie de Fox y Mercedes por fin tenía un manager con una fe infinita en ella y con contactos, pronto comenzaría a grabar su primer CD. Pero cuanto más le sonreía la vida a mis amigos, más se nublaba la mía.

Aquel primer verano en LA perdí el trabajo y tuve que tomar una decisión muy difícil. Al principio sólo era camarera en el coyote, pero un par de semanas después tuve que sustituir a una de las bailarinas, que se había puesto enferma y ahí empezó la carrera de "Black cat" como me llama Tony, el dueño del club.

No tengo nada en contra de las stripers, me parece un trabajo tan digno como otro cualquiera, pero no se por cuanto tiempo más podré llevar esta vida sin que influya en mi carrera. Estoy a punto de terminar mi segundo año en la universidad y siendo sincera soy de las mejores de mi promoción, pero soy consciente de que sí cometo un sólo fallo, puede acabarse todo para mi, por eso he aceptado el trabajo que me ha ofrecido el hermano de Jake. Instruir a una actriz por unos meses para que parezca una verdadera chica del coyote.

Estoy nadando entre mis pensamientos cuando Kurt aparece en la puerta.

-Buenos días dormilonas, el desayuno está listo.

Al oír desayuno Beth levanta la cabeza y empieza a frotarse los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

-Ahora vamos Kurt.

Yo miro a mi bebé detenidamente, es una manía que tengo desde que la tuve en mis brazos por primera vez. Ha crecido un par de centímetros en el último mes, su pelo Rubio oscuro y lacio ha empezado a aclararse con la llegada de la primavera. Por primera vez reconozco que Mercedes y Kurt tienen razón, si no fuese por que tiene los ojos azules de su padre, sería una copia exacta de mi, cuando tenía su edad. Rubia, menuda, con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el mundo y una bondad extrema.

-Buenos días mi amor- le digo a mi pequeña mientras le doy un gran abrazo.

Ella me mira con sus profundos y claros ojos azules y me sonríe.

-Venga vamos a desayunar, antes de que tío Kurt nos saque de la cama tirándonos de las orejas.

Subo a Beth a mi espalda y la llevo a caballito hasta el salón comedor, donde ya están Mercedes y Kurt sentados a la mesa, esperando por mi bebé y por mi.

-Buenos días princesas- dice Mercedes de manera amorosa.

Bajó a Beth al suelo y ella corre a los brazos de mi amiga, quien la sube a su regazo y besa su frente.

Yo me siento al lado de Kurt quien repite el mismo gesto de Mercedes y me besa la frente antes de ofrecerme una taza de café con leche.

-Cada día está más guapa- me dice Kurt sonriente.

-Lo sé, hay veces en las que no me creo que algo así haya salido de mi.

-¿Como que no?- dice Mercedes sería y a punto de recriminarme mis palabras- Me parece increíble que aún no seas capaz de verte como realmente eres. Eres preciosa Quinnie.

-Tu si que eres preciosa- digo sonriendo.

-¿Y yo que?- dice Kurt mirándome con una sonrisa, llevándose una mano al pecho y fingiendo estar profundamente dolido.

-Tú eres perfecto, mi pequeño Paul Newman-dije abrazándole fuertemente.

-Tu si que sabes como alegrarme el día-dijo con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y cuando acabamos Mercedes se ofreció a bañar a Beth, dejándonos a Kurt y a mi a solas.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? Créeme que quiero que dejes el bar, pero aceptar un trabajo de Puck. No es mal chico, pero es un bala perdida y no quiero que te haga daño.

-No me hará daño, no pienso enamorarme de él.

-Uno no elige de quién se enamora.

-Por lo que me habéis contado Vosotros y Jake... es como Biff, no caeré dos veces en la misma piedra.

-Eso espero. Pero cambiando de tema, 3.000$ a la semana por enseñarle a una actriz a moverse como tu, me parece un gran trato.

-Sólo espero que no sea la típica niña mimada.

-Es probable que lo sea-dijo el sonriendo

-Gracias por los ánimos, amigo.

-Conozco a la mayoría de sus representadas y la única que no es así es Santana.

Al oír ese nombre me tensé, me sonaba de algo, pero no lograba recordar de que.

-Mercedes y tú me habéis hablado de todos los chicos del Glee club excepto de ella.

-Santana es difícil- dijo Mercedes apareciendo con la ropa sucia de Beth y tras dejarla en el cesto de la ropa para lavar, se nos unió- ¿por qué ese interés en Santana?

-Creo que es ella.

-¿Para la que tienes que trabajar?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Yo asentí, mientras seguía a Beth con la mirada. Mi bebé se subió al sofá con dificultad y una vez arriba comenzó a jugar con los dos muñecos que había sobre el mueble.

-Verás. Santana es una persona un tanto impredecible. Tan pronto te hace la vida imposible como te defiende con uñas y dientes-Dijo Kurt

-No es tan así-la defendió Mercedes - Eso sólo lo hizo con Berry.

-Si no recuerdo mal, se peleó contigo por Puck y te hizo creer que estaba interesado en ti. Además sólo la defiendes por que es una de tus Trobletones.

-Sabes que eso pasó antes de ella

-¿Antes de qué?- pregunté.

**Kurt PoV**

-La historia de Santana es algo difícil. Vivir en Lima no es algo fácil, si tienes un secreto del que te avergüenzas y que forma parte de ti.

-No entiendo a que te refieres, todos tenemos secretos de los que nos avergonzamos y Mercedes adora Lima- dijo Quinn poniendo esa adorable cara de confusión.

-Ser Gay en Lima,Ohio es difícil, más cuando eres mujer, hija de padres conservadores y la jefa de las animadoras-intervino Mercedes.

-Vaya...

-Durante los primeros años del Glee con Mr Schue al frente, Santana fue la perra más grande de todo el instituto. Le encantaba molestarnos, ponernos motecitos e incluso engordar la ya larga de por sí, lista de inseguridades que teníamos.

-Aunque como le dijo Finn, ella simplemente hacia eso porque se lo hacía a sí misma diariamente. Salir del armario fue realmente duro para ella, su abuela la repudió y aunque sus padres se lo tomaron bastante bien, ella tardó mucho más tiempo en dejar de sentirse culpable por no poder cumplir las expectativas de su abuela-dijo Mercedes.

-Todos sufrimos un proceso de aceptación con ella, pasamos de ser objeto de sus burlas,a ser sus protegidos. Ella siempre nos protegía del resto de personas del instituto, incluso al principio del Glee, cuando aún no le caíamos bien, su relación con nosotros era como la de dos hermanos. Nos peleábamos, pero cuando alguien de fuera nos hería, ella salía a defendernos como una leona.

Incluso una vez amenazó a Karofsky con partirle las pelotas si no me dejaba tranquilo.

-Aunque con Rachel ese proceso fue mucho mucho más lento-dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa.

-Se peleaba con Rachel casi por diversión, daba igual si era un sólo, un chico, un papel en las obras escolares. Intentó acabar con el Glee club dos veces, sólo por que así conseguía hacerle daño, hasta que se dió cuenta de que en realidad, le gustaba y aunque pareciera inimaginable, nos consideraba su familia.

-¿Pero no acabáis de decir que es lesbiana?-preguntó Quinn contrariada.

-Le llevó dos años decirlo, aunque todos sabíamos que estaba enamorada de Brittany.

-Y Brittany de ella-puntualizó Mercedes.

-Pero el primer intento de boda de Finn y Rachel acabó convirtiéndose en un funeral, cuando a media hora de empezar la ceremonia, un amigo de los padres de Rachel, que era policía, nos informó que un conductor borracho había sacado a Brittany de la carretera y que desgraciadamente había muerto en el acto.

-A Santana se le vino el mundo encima, ambas estaban a punto de graduarse e irse a NY a perseguir sus sueños. Brittany quería ser bailarina y la habían admitido en Julliard, mientras que Santana había sido admitida en la NYADA, pese a que era reacia a convertirse única y exclusivamente en actriz de Broadway, como si quería Rachel.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que mi adolescencia apestaba.

-Tras perderla se obsesionó con ganar todo por ella: regional, estatal, nacional con el glee y el equipo de las animadoras y sus notas en vez de bajar, subieron hasta la matrícula. Yale se fijó en ella y le dieron una beca para estudiar allí, algo que le vino bien.

-Irse a NY sin Brittany la tenía más que rota.

-Normal-dijo Quinn

-Desd la muerte de Brittany ha hecho todo por ella, para que esté donde esté, se sienta orgullosa de ella.

Yo quería seguir descubriendo cosas de esa misteriosa Santana, pero el timbre sonó. Me levanté y fui hasta la puerta, abrí y frente a mi estaba un chico alto, Moreno, con una cresta enorme y ambos lados de la cabeza rapados, vestido sencillamente.

-Hey, soy Puck.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, he vuelto... Este capítulo es algo...raro, ya me diréis que os pareció.

**IMPORTANTE**:Con respecto a la petición de 3 de vosotros de que reescriba Glee desde el principio. Me alegra que penséis que soy capaz de reescribir toda la serie y hacerlo mejor (como vosotros habéis dicho, yo no creo ser capaz) pero no estoy segura de si ese fic tendría éxito. Ahora mismo estaba pensando en ponerme a escribir sobre Faking it o PLL y de paso acabar "como conocí a vuestra madre" que está completamente escrito pero lo sigo revisando una vez tras otra. En cualquier caso decirme por PM o en review si esa idea de que reescriba glee os interesa o no.

bueno lo dicho, espero que os guste y nos vemos mañana cuando vuelva a actualizar.

* * *

**capítulo 3**

**Quinn POV.**

-Hey soy puck-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta-Estoy buscando a Quinn, está en casa?

-Soy yo-dije cortante.

-Vaya, mi hermano no me dijo que fueses tan guapa. He venido a recogerte.

-Jake me dijo que vendrías por la tarde.

-Si bueno, antes tienes que firmar unos papeles de confidencialidad y todo ese rollo, por eso he venido a buscarte antes de Tiempo.

-Está bien, dame 10 minutos para cambiarme y nos vamos.

-Perfecto.

**Puck POV**

Mi hermanito es un carbón, ya me podía haber dicho que su amiga era súper caliente. Seguro que el quiere algo con ella y por eso no me lo ha dicho.

-Aleja esos pensamientos de tu mini cerebro Puck-dijo Hummel.

Hacia años que no veía a Kurt y a Mercedes, desde que el Glee club fue cerrado para siempre. Todo lo que había sabido de ellos había sido por intermediación de Rachel y Tina, que son las expertas en cotilleos y gracias a ese gran invento llamado Facebook.

-Vaya recibimiento le dais a vuestro amigo- dije abriendo los brazos y sonriéndole a Mercedes, que enseguida captó mis intenciones y vino a abrazarme.

-Tito Kurt-dijo una voz muy dulce.

Mi mirada fue a parar directamente hacia el lugar donde se originaba esa voz. En el sofá había una niña preciosa de algo menos de 4 años. Rubia con el pelo largo y liso, la cara ovalada , ojos azul claro, espesas pestañas,hoyuelos en las mejillas, nariz pequeña y redondeada y unos labios rosados y diminutos, como toda ella.

Al verla se me encogió el corazón, tendría prácticamente la misma edad que mi hija Alex, si aquella noche no hubiese discutido con Santana y la hubiese empujado. Si no lo hubiese hecho, ahora mismo tendríamos una pequeña morena de pelo oscuro y rizado, ojos castaños y seguramente con la misma lengua afilada que su madre.

Pero el pasado es algo que no puedes cambiar, por mucho que lo desees. Mercedes enseguida notó lo que me pasaba por la cabeza y me abrazó más fuerte. De todo el glee club, aparte de Santana y yo, fue la única que supo, que Alex existió y lo mucho que ambos la queríamos.

-Tienes que ser fuerte-me susurró

Desde aquel día cuando cometí el mayor error de mi vida, me prometí ser diferente, dejar de pensar sólo en mi, hacer algo de provecho con mi vida y cuidar de Santana. A decir verdad creo que lo único de provecho que he hecho en estos años, ha sido cuidar de ella.

El perder a Alex le afectó mucho más de los que ella ha querido reconocer y yo admitir. Perderla le hizo ver cosas que se había estado negando a sí misma y luego cuando perdió a Brittany, pensé lo peor. Recuerdo pasarme los días siendo su sombra e incluso dormir con ella para asegurarme de que no hacia ninguna tontería.

-Tito Kurt hoy podemos ir al parque.

-Claro pequeña, pero antes vamos a esperar a que mamá se vaya a trabajar y nos despedimos de ella vale?

La pequeña le sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Mercedes cuida de ella mientras Puck y Yo tenemos una charla.

Él me indicó que le siguiese, cruzamos el apartamento y llegamos a una pequeña terraza.

-Tu dirás.

-No te acerques más de lo necesario a Quinn-dijo seriamente.

-Eres peor que mi hermano-me quejé.

-Te conozco Puckerman. Ella tiene una hija y si no estas dispuesto a tener una familia, no jodas.

-Hace años habría tenido una familia y lo estropeé-murmuré

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Descuida, no me meto con mamás por muy buenas que estén.

-Mejor.

**Quinn Pov**

Me vestí de manera sencilla. Camiseta de Nirvana, vaqueros, botas militares y chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Estoy lista-dije al volver al salón, pero allí sólo estaba Mercedes y Beth- ¿Y el hermano de Jake y Kurt donde están?

-Le está dando el discurso de "Si le haces daño a mi hermana te moleré el culo a patadas"

Enseguida aparecieron ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro y me despedí de mis amigos antes de irme con Noah, que así se llamaba.

Luego de dos horas de leer y releer el contrato de confidencialidad y renegociar un par de puntos de mi contrato, finalmente firmé aquel documento que me llevaría a vivir una vida mejor o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

-En algo menos de media hora ella estará aquí.

-¿Aún no me has dicho para quien voy a trabajar?

Entonces la morena que había visto un par de noches antes en mi trabajo hizo su aparición estelar. En el coyote la reconocí como Santana López, la nueva estrella de Hollywood, pero jamás, en toda mi vida me habría imaginado que yo fuese trabajar para ella o que ella fuese la Santana de la que escasamente había oído hablar.

-Quien dice menos de media hora dice un minuto-dijo él sonriendo

Mi memoria no le hacia justicia, era realmente hermosa. Melena negra, larga y ondulada, tez color canela, ojos oscuros enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas y una cejas perfectamente delineadas, unos labios carnosos, una sonrisa que junto a esos hoyuelos, la hacia ver más adorable y un cuerpo escultural. Tanta belleza junta volvió a resurgir las llamas de mis antiguos complejos.

-Quinn, esta es Santana López, la actriz que estará a tu cargo.

-Lo dices como si necesitase una niñera-dijo ella ladeando la boca, formando sé en su rostro una adorable mueca de molestia, al menos a mi me parecía adorable.

-Si lo digo, por algo será-dijo él saliendo de la habitación y dejándonos a solas.

Mis ojos recorrieron toda la estancia. Era una despacho grande, con los muebles justos. Tenía un enorme escritorio que daba la espalda a una enorme ventanal, unos cuantos sofás rodeando una pequeña mesa y frente al escritorio un par de sillas, donde yo estaba sentada. Ella rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en el enorme sillón que había al otro lado.

-Perdona los modales de Noah, suele ponerse tonto cuando ve a una chica hermosa.

yo sonreí, hacia tiempo que sólo Kurt y Mercedes me decían así y que ella me considerase hermosa, hizo que me sonrojase levemente.

-Perdona ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Yo me apresuré a negarlo, si bien ella sabía que yo era stripper, no tenía que saber donde trabajaba y mucho menos que era la segunda vez que nos veíamos.

-¿Quinn, no?- yo asentí- ¿Te puedo llamar Q? No me gustan las formalidades y no suelo llamar a la gente por su nombre, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

-Sólo si puedo llamarte San-dije sin pensar.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

-Bueno, se que Puck te ha impuesto unos horarios, es muy maniático con esas cosas, pero creo que es mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo tu y yo.

-Me parece bien.

-Había pensado en lunes y viernes entr luego el sábado de 9 a 12. ¿Te parece bien?

-Noah me había dicho que al menos serían 4 días a la semana y tendría el domingo libre.

-Bueno, si tu no le dices que te doy el sábado por la tarde libre, yo tampoco lo haré-dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-¿y no se enfadará contigo?

-Seguramente, pero los sábados por la tarde seguro que prefieres estar con tu hija a estar conmigo.

-Oh vaya...-dije bajando la cabeza, por un segundo había pensado en que quizás al trabajar juntas se fijaría en mi, que tonta he sido.

-¿Tienes canguro?

-¿Perdona?

-¿Que si tienes canguro para tu hija? Lo digo porque mi sobrina la podría cuidar mientras tu me mueles el trasero.

-No hace falta, Kurt no trabaja hasta las 9 y seguro se puede quedar con ella.

-Perfecto, entonces ¿tenemos un trato, no?

-Eso parece-digo sonriéndole.

-En ese caso acompáñame, te voy a mostrar las instalaciones.

Salimos del despacho, atravesamos el pasillo y nos montamos en el ascensor. Ella metió una llave en el panel de mandos y subimos al último piso. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y frente a nosotras había una enorme sala. Tenía el suelo de parquet y no había paredes, todo era cristalera.

-¡Es muy luminoso!-exclame

-Lo es.

-¿Pero no es un poco peligroso? Digo, me han obligado a firmar un contrato de comfidencialidad, pero cualquiera que esté en los edificios de alrededor, con el objetivo correcto podría sacarte fotos.

-Los cristales están recubiertos. Tu desde aquí puedes ver todo, pero desde fuera sólo ven una bonita cristalera azul.

-Entiendo, lo tenéis todo pensado.

-Es por tu bien, no te gustaría que los paparazzis no te dejasen ni comer tranquila.

Yo me quedé mirándola, tenía un porte único, nunca había visto una mujer que desprendiese una sensualidad igual, estando simplemente parada en el sitio. Definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando conmigo. No es que no me guste poder admirar su belleza, si no que era demasiado obvio mi atracción por ella.

Si no tuviese suficiente con una vida patas arriba, ahora se me daba por complicarme más la vida. Definitivamente algo no marcha bien conmigo.

-Bueno, visto donde vamos a trabajar-dijo con una sonrisa- te invito a comer.

**Santana Pov**

Cuando la vi en el despacho de Puck, casi se desintegran las bragas. ¿De dónde ha salido esa diosa?

¿No se como lo hace, pero cada tía con la que se acuesta es más guapa que la anterior?

Pero esta tiene algo especial, la forma de moverse, su sonrisa y sobretodo sus ojos entre verdes y castaños me recordaban a esa misteriosa chica de la despedida de mi hermano, cuyo nombre ahora mismo no logro recordar. ¿Pero qué posibilidad hay de que sean la misma?

Al parecer muy pocas, pues en cuanto le pregunté sí nos conocíamos, lo negó. Debe ser que me he obsesionado con esa bailarina ¡Incluso he soñado con ella! Y no la clase de sueños que una señorita tiene.

Pasar tanto tiempo con Puckerman me afecta. Yo antes no estaba tan salida, al menos eso creo. Al final va a resultar que Berry-Chang eran una buena influencia para mi o puede ser que sea verdad eso del "efecto LA" ya sabes, una vez llegas a la ciudad, si había algo mínimamente puro, desaparece.

Subimos a la sala donde ensayaremos y mientras ella la revisa, yo no puedo separar mis ojos de su cuerpo, es demasiado hermosa, tanto que duele, pero esa clase de dolor que crea adicción, algo que me va a traer problemas. Muchos problemas, ya que para empezar, trabaja para mi y las relaciones en el trabajo están prohibidas. Es la regla de oro de Puck, puedo saltarme todas las demás, pero esa no y por primera vez me va a costar cumplirla.

Por otro lado, de lo poco que se de ella es que tiene una hija y esa es mi regla de oro "No jodas con mamás" pero creo que por ella me la saltaría... No se ni lo que estoy diciendo, hace nada se ha muerto Britt y yo estoy pensando en sustituirla por alguien a quién no conozco.

Bueno, lo cierto es que desde la muerte de Britt han pasado casi 4 años y hasta ahora no me había planteado tener a otra mujer en mi vida, aunque no se sí realmente estoy pensando en algo más que en sexo.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan y juraría que saltaron chispas, así que por una vez tengo miedo de que se cumpla una de las profecías de mi hermano - "No puedes ser una playgirl toda la vida, un día llegara alguien que te quite la respiración y acabarás haciendo todo aquello que pensabas que nunca llegarías a plantearte"

-Bueno, visto donde vamos a trabajar-dije con una sonrisa- te invito a comer.

No sé ni porque lo he dicho, nunca como con ninguna de las personas que trabajan para mi, a excepción de Puck y Mike cuando me da clases de baile.

Ella se giró, me sonrió de vuelta y una voz en mi cabeza dijo -Estas realmente Jodida Santana. Al parecer si ha nacido quién sea capaz de domarte.


	5. Chapter 4

Hoy vuelve Jenna de su viaje, así que espero que nos traiga nuevos capítulos de alguno de sus fics. Ahora os dejo con el último capítulo que me envió.

Att:QuinntanaRivergronShipper

* * *

Capítulo 4:

**Quinn POV**

Bueno, visto donde vamos a trabajar-dijo con una sonrisa amable- te invito a comer.

Estoy jodida, muy jodida, realmente jodida ¿he dicho ya que estoy jodidamente Jodida? ¿Si? Pues ni eso se acerca a como me siento. Estoy comiendo con Santana López, actriz revelación y candidata al Óscar.

Quería decir que no, que no se molestase, que tal vez otro día, pero no fui capaz de decir ni mu. Me ha arrastrado a su pizzería favorita ¿Quien se imaginaría que alguien tan famosa y glamurosa como ella, adoraría un sitio tan sumamente común y humilde? Creo que nadie en su sano juicio.

Miles de mujeres matarían por estar en mi lugar y yo no soy capaz de decir más de 4 palabras seguidas y que formen una puñetera frase con sentido. Por eso realmente agradezco que haya convertido nuestra conversación en una tanda interminable de preguntas y respuestas.

-Entonces eres de Georgia-dijo mientras tomaba otro trozo de pizza.

-Así es, de Savannah. ¿Supongo que nunca has estado?

-En realidad si, allí grabé una de mis primeras películas.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, una película independiente, casi agradezco que fuese tan mala que no llegase a emitirse ni en televisión-dijo sonriendo.

-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan mala.

-No se hubiese salvado, ni añadiendo una escena de sexo con el que hacía de mi profesor y créeme que el rogó por esa escena-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

No pude evitar reírme ante tal comentario, era más que admirable la confianza que tenía en sí misma, aunque rozase la egolatría, la hacía realmente irresistible.

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿te criaste en una gran ciudad?

-Lo cierto es que no, Me crié en un pequeño pueblo que no llegaba a 40.000 habitantes contando con la cantidad de gente que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad.

-No pareces la típica chica de pueblo.

-Quizás porque nunca me gustó aquel lugar. Desde muy pequeña soñaba con irme de aquel lugar alejado de la mano de Dios y mudarme a NY.

-Pues creo que acabaste en la otra punta ¿Un cambio de rumbo o no sabías leer un mapa?- bromee

-¡Oyee!-exclamó ella antes de lanzarme una patata frita- Para tu información, se leer un mapa perfectamente. Lo cierto es que no acabé aquí directamente, al acabar la secundaria entré en Yale y al acabar la carrera me planté en NY para trabajar en diferentes obras de teatro, ningún musical, después de aguantar durante años la fiebre Broadway de cierta enana, se me quitaron las ganas de hacer cualquier musical.

-Eso no es cierto, recuerdo que actuaste en West Side story al menos por un tiempo.

Ella me miró sorprendida y luego bajó la cabeza, poco a poco esbozó una sonrisa preciosa , una que nunca antes había visto e hizo que mi corazón bombease tan fuerte que lo oía en mis oí síntoma.

-Bueno, no se puede decir que West Side cuente, ni siquiera llegué al año. Adoro ese musical, pero creo que soy más actriz de cine o televisión que de musicales.

-En cualquier caso lo hiciste genial, la última vez que estuve en NY pude ir a ver a tu sustituta y es buena, pero no transmite lo mismo.

-Vaya, gracias.

-¿Cómo es que una futura abogada acaba siendo bailarina?

-Yo no diría que soy bailarina-dije antes de morderme el labio para controlar mi nerviosismo, hasta ahora había podido enfocar nuestra conversación más en ella que en mi, pero creo que se dió cuenta.

-Nunca me han gustado demasiado las etiquetas,porque la mayoría de las veces dicen mucho menos de lo que pretenden. Para mi esa es tu profesión, mucha gente no es capaz de ver más allá del nombre pero la gran mayoría de las "S" dan mil vueltas a las bailarinas de instituciones de baile. Uno puede aprender mucho en una escuela, en la calle o de los vídeos de Youtube. Pero la pasión por la danza no se aprende, es algo con lo que se nace y poco a poco vas descubriendo.

La forma en la que habla, en la que gesticula remarcando cada frase, dotando cada palabra de un significado añadido, hace que se me erice el vello. No es sólo una cara bonita, con una voz extraordinaria y un talento descomunal. También es increíblemente

-Ya sabes, cometes la estupidez de "enamorarte" de un idiota-dije haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir enamorarte.

-¿Ahora piensas que no estabas enamorada de él?

-Se que no lo estaba, era joven y una ilusa que se dejó llevar por el romanticismo y un tío con mucha labia.

-Te entiendo-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Alguna chica con esas características? -pregunté con una sonrisa.

-En realidad un chico.

-Pensé...

-Y lo soy, pero me llevó su tiempo aceptarlo y mientras hice muchas cosas que quiera o no me han marcado.

-Vaya...eso suena a que hay una historia muy interesante detrás.

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto y me prometes que no saldrá de aquí?

Yo hice un gesto como de cerrar mi boca con llave y ella volvió a sonreírme de esa manera, definitivamente estaba cayendo en un lugar muy peligroso.

**Santana Pov**

Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan a gusto con nadie que no fuese Britt, era una sensación rara pero extraordinariamente gratificante. Conocer a alguien y tener una conexión tan fuerte e instantánea, no es algo que me pase todos los días, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que me ocurre en mis 23 años de vida.

Estamos en mi pizzería favorita, hablando de nuestras vidas como si fuésemos dos amigas de toda la vida, pero que no conocen nada una de la otra. Lo curioso de todo esto no es lo cómoda que estoy, si no que es algo mutuo, está tan relajada como cuando inspeccionaba la sala donde ensayaremos.

Ambas venimos de lugares pequeños, yo más que ella y aunque me muero de curiosidad por saber más de ella, la conversación parece haberse estancado en mi y no se cómo o porqué estoy a punto de revelarle mis mayores secretos. Si, a una completa extrañ 't apply logic to Lopez

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto y me prometes que no saldrá de aquí?

Ella hace un gesto de que mantendrá sus labios sellados y por una fracción de segundo pasa por mi mente la idea de sellar sus labios junto a los míos. Definitivamente desde que vi a esa rubia en el club, estoy demasiado caliente, o puede que Quinn sea increíblemente sexy(que lo es) y me esté poniendo a 100 sólo con esos pequeños gestos involuntarios que hace, como morderse el lado izquierdo del labio inferior o ese leve pestañeo que en cualquier otra situación me indicaría un claro coqueteo. Si, definitivamente me estoy poniendo muy cachonda.

Antes de volver a abrir mi boca, llamo a Mark para pagar la cuenta.

-¿No se supone que me ibas a contar ese secreto?

-Lo cierto es que sí, pero ya tengo que marcharme, tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar.

-Bueno quizás la próxima vez-dice sonriendo y yo estoy a tres segundos de necesitar un cubo para las babas. ¡Es una auténtica diosa!

Nos despedimos después de ofrecerme a llevarla a casa, algo a lo que se ha negado. Subo a mi coche y conduzco hasta la casa de Mike, mi pequeño asiático va a dar un gran paso la semana próxima, así es, le va a proponer matrimonio a Tina y está más nervioso que cuando le dijo a su padre que iba a estudiar danza aunque dejase de hablarle de por vida.

Durante todo el trayecto de LA a Santa Mónica, donde vive mi adorado Chicochang, me la pasé pensando en Quinn y en su increíble parecido a la misteriosa chica del antifaz. Juraría que sus ojos son exactos, pero su voz suena diferente.

-Santana deja de obsesionarte, sólo es otra chica más.

Enciendo la radio en busca de algo que me distraiga de mis pensamientos, cuando me topo con The killers y su "just another girl"

-Destino,Zeus,Buda,Dios o quien sea que esté ahí arriba, esto no tiene puñetera gracia.

Al fin llegó a casa de Mike y me lo encuentro fuera, jugando con Charlie su perro, un pequeño y adorable Westie blanco.

-Hey Asia número 2- digo al salir del coche.

-Santana, gracias a dios, tienes que ayudarme.

-Relax hermano, tita Snixx está en la ciudad para ayudarte-digo dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-Entonces casi prefiero que no me ayudes-bromea.

-Entremos y me cuentas tu súper plan mientras me invitas a unos nachos.

Después de que me cuente con pelos y señales su plan y le ayudé con los detalles más difíciles, nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Y que tal con miss blondie boom?

-¿De que carajo hablas Mickey?-preguntó con cara de no entender nada.

-Así es como llama Puck a tu nueva ayudante.

-A veces se me olvida lo tremendamente idiota que es mi agente-digo haciendo reír a Mike- ha sido raro.

-¿Raro bueno o raro, película de Gore japonés?

Yo le miro con la misma cara de no entender nada y continuo a soltar mis pensamientos.

-Raro bueno. Es una chica increíble, divertida,inteligente,sencilla, muy sensual e increíblemente hermosa.

-Repíteme eso -dijo apuntando me con su móvil.

-¿Que haces?- pregunté apartando su móvil de mi cara y riéndome.

-Quiero inmortalizar este memorable momento donde Santana badass López se ha enamorado de una chica sin tener ni una cita con ella.

-Bueno, la invité a comer.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que puede que pronto me presentes a la futura señora López.

-Cállate-dije empujandolo- no hace ni una horas que la conozco.

-Pero no has negado que te guste, además la has invitado a comer y por la cara de tonta que traes algo me dice que llevo razón.

-Olvídame Mike, tiene una hija, eso es terreno prohibido para mi.

-¿Porqué? Adoras a los niños y si ella ya tiene una hija, papeleo de adopciones que te ahorras.

-Es heterosexual, Mike.

-Eso tú no lo sabes, sabes que tiene una hija y Jodie Foster tiene dos y es lesbiana. Eso no te dice nada.

-A veces eres peor que gnomo Berry ¿sabías?

-Afortunadamente para ti, se guardar un secreto y no pienso contárselo a Tina o a Rachel.

-Te lo agradezco, no quiero que la prensa me acose gracias a la poca sutileza del dúo de chismosas más grande de Ohio.

-Ahora en serio, soy tu mejor amigo desde siempre, así que déjame darte un consejo. Si te gusta, aunque sea un poco, tómate la molestia de conocerla antes de decir que es imposible.

-Mike, no puedo...-dije bajando la cabeza y reprimiendo las lágrimas. Aún pasado el tiempo, duele no tener a Britt q mi lado.

-San, tu mejor que nadie, sabe lo mucho que quería a Britt, pero ella ya no está y se que no querría que te quedases sola para siempre. Eres una gran chica y cualquier chica lesbiana o bisexual, se sentiría muy afortunada de estar contigo.

-Gracias Mike-dije abrazándole.

-Eso si, antes de que os caséis en las Vegas en uno de tus arrebatos, Tito Mike tiene que dar su visto bueno.

-Eres idiota-dije riendo y empujándolo de nuevo.

De vuelta a casa de duché y seguí el consejo de Mike, quizás no saque nada de esto, pero al menos no podré decir que no lo intenté. Marqué su número, pero no tuve el suficiente valor para llamarla, así que le mandé un SMS.

Santana:¿Trabajas esta noche?

Quinn:Si, les ha fallado una compañera y me toca sustituirla por unas horas ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

Santana: ¿A que hora sales?

Quinn: a las 10:30 ¿Por?

Santana: Pásame la dirección y te paso a buscar, quiero enseñarte algo.

Después de ese mensaje no volví a saber nada de ella hasta una hora y media después.

Quinn: mejor te espero a las 10:45 en frente al Starbucks de Flowers st.


	6. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta. Perdonad que no haya subido más capítulos de los diferentes fics que escribo. esta semana, como ya os habrán dicho, he estado en Italia (trabajando, ojalá fuese de vacaciones).

Aún así he escrito bastante, lo suficiente como para acabar mi mini fic (como conocí a vuestra madre) y tener un par de capítulos de este fic. Así que esta semana vais a tener mucho que leer (salvo de "Siempre fue ella" que me lo estoy tomando con calma para darle el toque que quiero).

Otra cosita más, mi adorable QuinntanaRivergronshipper ha dejado en mi perfil una encuesta para que respondáis. Es sobre si debería publicar "Broken Angel" mi adaptación/versión de Glee.

En fin no me entretengo más, gracias por las subscripciones y sobretodo las reviews. Espero que os guste este capítulo y nos vemos el miércoles con la próxima actualización.

* * *

Nte 5

Quinn Pov

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda-fue lo único que salió de mi boca después de mandar aquel último SMS.

¿Porqué quiere verme? ¿Porqué le he dicho que si? Y sobre todo ¿Porqué me siento tan feliz de que quiera verme? No,no,no,no... No puede ser... No puedo hacerlo.

-Quinnie ¿has ganado la lotería? Porque vaya carita de felicidad traes-dice Anna una de mis compañeras en el coyote.

Me miró al espejo y veo a lo que se refiere. Una enorme sonrisa está dibujada en mi rostro y un ligero rubor tiñe mis mejillas. ¿Todo esto por ella? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Apenas la conozco, tan sólo he pasado con ella unas horas y sin embargo,cuando estoy con ella, siento que puedo ser yo misma, que no tengo que aparentar ser otra persona.

Definitivamente debo estar perdiendo el juicio o algo por el estilo.

Las horas pasan más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Estoy a punto de salir, cuando recibo una llamada de un número desconocido, normalmente no suelo contestar si no conozco el número, pero recuerdo que no he guardado el número del hermano de Jake, ni el nuevo número de Kurt, por lo que contestó.

-Hey

-Quin...

La sangre se me hiela en las venas y no soy capaz de moverme, es él, mi peor pesadilla.

-Cariño, te echo de menos. Llevo años buscándote, no deberías ponérselo tan difícil a tu futuro marido- dice Biff, está borracho como de costumbre en él.

Ni siquiera le contesto, simplemente cuelgo y recojo mis cosas. Lo que menos me apetece hacer en este momento es discutir con él y mucho menos cuando está borracho, si ya sobrio no hay quién lo aguante, ebrio es 10 mil veces peor.

Salgo del club, me coloco los cascos y camino tranquilamente hasta el lugar donde he quedado con Santana. Durante todo el camino me pregunto lo mismo, ¿Que será eso que quiere enseñarme?

Llego justo a la hora acordada y la veo en frente a la puerta, más bien apoyada en ella. Se ha cambiado de ropa, va demasiado sencilla para ser una famosa actriz de Hollywood, una camiseta de Pinkfloyd blanca, unos ajustados vaqueros, unas botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero.

No se cuanto tiempo me quedo en la misma esquina, a escasos 30 metros de ella, pero me doy cuenta de que ha debido ser un buen rato, ya que tengo la boca seca y estoy a un centímetro de que se me desencaje la mandíbula.

Creo que con mi frase de "El futuro está en las mujeres" no me refería a sentirme atraída por una, o algo por el estilo. Quizás sólo esté confusa o increíblemente sorprendida.

Camino con decisión hacia ella, cuando de pronto veo que sus ojos me encuentras y rápidamente en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa.

¿cómo puede ser tan increíblemente preciosa? Es injusto.

Santana POV.( horas antes)

Mi teléfono suena y en la pantalla aparece "Lady Hummel"

-Buenas tardes princeso- le dijo con mi característico tono de burla.

-Muy graciosa Satanás.

-Iba para humorista, pero soy demasiado caliente.

-En fin... Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Espera...espera, porcelana. No se nada de ti desde que Sue destruyó el glee Club y después de tantos años me llamas para pedirme un favor. Eso está muy feo, tía Tana está muy descontenta con tu comportamiento.

-Lo que sea, si quieres te dejo darme unos azotes, pero antes tienes que contarme como te fue con Quinn.

-Por partes Lady Fairchilde. 1- por mucho que me atraiga la idea de azotarte, creo que voy a pasar y 2- ¿cómo sabes de Quinn? ¿Te lo ha dicho Puck?

-Quinn es mi amiga, ya sabes la que conocí en la Dalton y se mudó conmigo.

-Espera, frena el carro. ¿La chica rubita esa es Quinn?- pregunté sorprendida.

Vagamente recordaba a aquella chica, apenas la habría visto un par de veces y jamás llegamos a cruzar una palabra. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada con mi novia como para fijarme en la hermana adoptiva de porcelana y mucho menos estando embarazada.

-Si, era ella. Ahora respóndeme a lo que te he preguntado.

-Realmente no me has preguntado nada, más bien me has exigido algo.

-Muy graciosa, ahora hazme el favor y cuéntame TODO.

-Kurt ¿Porqué no esperas a que llegué a casa y le preguntas a ella?

-Lo voy a hacer, pero también quiero conocer el punto, desde tu perspectiva.

-¿Pero de que punto me hablas?

-Santana, deja de darme vueltas y cuéntamelo todo Ya.

Más o menos le conté como fue todo, apenas habíamos estado juntas unas 3 o cuatro horas, contando el tiempo que estuvimos en la pizzería. El se había sorprendido de que a estas alturas no le hubiese puesto un mote ofensivo y lo cierto es, que los únicos motes que se me habían pasado por la cabeza, eran tan impropios de mi, que si alguna vez alguien lo supiese, yo lo negaría una y mil veces.

-Vaya, parece que congeniáis bien.

-Esa también fue mi impresión.

-¿Porqué no la invitas al cine o a algo así?

-Porqué quedaría raro que la invitase tres veces en el mismo día.

-Santana, necesitas amigos que no estén metidos en este mundillo. Todos los ND salimos artísticos y con tu carácter dudo que seas capaz de hacer un sólo amigo más. ¿Espera has dicho 3?

-Gemela a Olsen número 2, ¿Se puede saber porqué no te he colgado aún?

-Fácil, me adoras. Ahora en serio, cuéntame eso de dos veces...

-Kurt cariño, te recuerdo que soy famosa, ¿Quieres tener una legión de periodistas en la puerta de tu casa, preguntándote quién es la misteriosa rubia que ha conquistado el corazón de Santana López?-dije sin pensar.

-No, ¿Pero acaso ha conquistado tu corazón?

-¿Que?... No,no,no, no. Era una forma de hablar- dije no muy convencida, esa mujer me tenía muy descolocada. ¿Se puede enamorar uno a simple vista? O lo que es peor ¿En que momento he dejado que alguien ocupe el lugar de Britt?

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando, de hecho me di cuenta cuando una lágrima impactó contra mi pierna.

-Santana, no es malo que dejes que alguien te quiera. Se que amabas a Britt, todos sabemos que aún la amas, pero ella ya no está y no puedes aferrarte a su ausencia. Tienes que dejar que alguien entré en tu vida y ocupe un lugar en ella.

-No se sí puedo Kurt, ella era todo para mi.

-Lo sé cariño y si no se hubiese ido, estoy seguro de que ya estaríais casadas y con todo esto no quiero decir que te arrojes a los brazos de la primera chica que te sonría, pero te mereces tener a alguien San.

-Bueno Kurt, ya te llamaré para que Mercedes, tu y yo tomemos algo.

-Cuando quieras.

-Te quiero Kurt

-Y yo a ti San.

Durante unos minutos me quedo sobre la cama, con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza sobre las rodillas. En algún momento el ambiente cambia y cuando levanto la cabeza, vuelvo a mi habitación de Lima.

En el marco de la puerta, está ella, mi único amor, sonriéndome, todavía vestida con su uniforme de animadoras. Yo me levanto rápido y corro a abrazarla, al sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, el mundo vuelve a tener sentido para mi.

-Britt te echado tanto de menos.

-Y yo a ti San, el cielo no es tan divertido como dicen.

Yo bajo la cabeza, soy consciente de que estoy soñando con ella de nuevo, pero no me importa, a veces lo único que deseo, es llegar a casa, tumbarme en la cama y volver con ella, al menos por un rato.

-No estés triste San-dice abrazándome y besando mi frente.

-¿Cómo no estarlo,Britt? Te necesito conmigo.

-No San, no me necesitas. Me echas de menos y es normal, pero no es a mi a quien necesitas.

-¿De que hablas?

Ella me toma de la mano y me arrastra hasta la cama, se tumba y me obliga a hacer lo mismo. Mi cabeza reposa sobre su pecho y mi brazo derecho rodea su cintura.

-San, es hora de que sigas adelante. Tienes que dejar que alguien entre en tu vida y mientras siga viniendo, no lo harás

-Britt, no-digo aterrorizada y me aferro a ella con todas mis fuerzas.

-Escúchame Santana. El destino está marcado y te estas alejando de el.

-Britt, no quiero que te vayas.

-San, Él no está contento con el rumbo que estas tomando.

-Me da igual Él y su corte celestial.

-Pero San, Él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti y yo también.

-Si quisiese lo mejor para mi no te habría alejado de mi.

-San, tu estabas destinada a ser el amor de mi vida, pero yo no estaba destinada a ser el de la tuya.

-Britt ¿De que hablas?

-La chica que has conocido hoy... Ella es el amor de tu vida San, no la dejes ir.

-¿Quinn? No. Britt tu eres el amor de mi vida, no ella.

-Por mucho que lo niegues, en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes y yo estoy feliz por ti, no me gusta que aparentes estar feliz, realmente quiero que lo seas. Además es muy guapa, si tuviese alguna oportunidad te la intentaría robar.

Yo esbozo una ligera sonrisa y disfruto del contacto de su cuerpo y el mío, que poco a poco va desapareciendo.

-Hazme un favor Santana, date la oportunidad de ser feliz y empieza a conquistar a tu futura novia.

-Gracias por todo Britt, pase lo que pase siempre serás mi gran amor- digo mirándola a los ojos, me inclino y la beso por última vez.

Levanto la cabeza y todo vuelve a la normalidad, estoy en mi casa de LA y acabó de recordar que he quedado con Quinn y aún no se que escusa poner. Lo de tener que enseñarle algo está muy bien, pero no se como arreglarlo.

Tomo el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Puck.

-Hey San

-Puck, respuesta rápida. ¿en una primera cita a donde llegarías a una chica?

-A mi cama.

-vale, ahora respóndeme como si fueras un hombre normal.

-No se, ¿al observatorio? Tiene buenas vistas.

-A veces eres un genio-digo justo antes de colgarle.

Dos horas más tarde estoy en donde hemos quedado, pero ella no da aparecido y por mi mente se pasea la idea de que me haya dado plantón, por eso cuando la veo aparecer, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Perdona por la tardanza, se me pasó la hora

-No pasa nada.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-Apenas unos minutos-digo mientras echo un rápido vistazo a su ropa. Lleva unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta gris, sin mangas, con un dibujo de una cruz invertida formada por la frase " Bitch, dont kill my vibe" repetida múltiples veces y con distintas caligrafías, un gorro negro, más como complemento que por el frío y unas vans grises. Sencillamente sexy, es el único pensamiento coherente que pasa por mi cabeza.

-¿Has cenado?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso podemos solucionarlo una vez allí.

La guio hasta mi coche y una vez dentro rompemos el hielo.

-¿Sueles invitar a comer y cenar a toda chica que conoces?

-No.

-¿Entonces a las que empiezan a trabajar contigo?

-Tampoco.

Ella me mira extrañada

-Digamos que -entonces la radio, en una especie de complot divino, hace acto de presencia y yo aprovecho la ocasión para contestarle cantando- You are the only exception.

Creo que después de hoy, va a empezar a gustarme Paramore.


	7. Chapter 6

No, no me he muerto y si, ya se que hoy no es Miércoles. Pero es que he tenido que esperar 48 horas para poder actualizar, porque a alguien le ha parecido divertido denunciar mi cuenta. En fin, este pequeño contratiempo me ha impedido dejaros hoy el capítulo 7, pero espero poder subirlo mañana junto a la actualización de "como conocí a vuestra madre" y si me viene la inspiración, puede que el 8 esté para el domingo junto al siguiente de "siempre fue ella".

Una vez mas gracias por las reviews, me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo y si tenéis alguna sugerencia, pues no dudéis en mandarmela y malo será que no pueda incluirla (que gallego eso del maló será...xD)

hasta la próxima y espero que os guste.

* * *

NTE capítulo 6

**Quinn POV.**

Escuchar a Santana cantando, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, es de lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día, a excepción de ese pequeño rato que he estado con mi niña.

La música de fondo y la voz de Santana me evaden de todo, estoy nerviosa, sobretodo por como se están dando las cosas. Debería estar nerviosa o al menos intranquila, ¡Prácticamente estoy en el coche de una desconocida y sin saber a donde diablos nos dirigimos!

De repente estaciona el coche y mi mirada reconoce el terreno, nunca antes había estado aquí, pero se donde estamos. Nunca pensé que fuera a traerme al parte Griffith, es más, pensé que la primera vez que lo pisase sería con Beth, seguro que a mi pequeño angelito le encantaría este lugar.

-Ya hemos llegado-dice ella sonriendo.

-¿Sabes que está cerrado verdad?-le preguntó algo desconcertada.

-¿Enserio? Yo pensé que estaba abierto las 24h-dice sarcásticamente.

-No sirves para humorista-le digo burlonamente mientras ella pone cara de asombro, se lleva una mano al pecho y finge que mi comentario le ha dolido. Ambas nos reímos y cuando voy a preguntarle que hacemos aquí, aparece un guardia con su linterna y se sitúa junto a la puerta del conductor.

Santana baja la ventana y para mi sorpresa saluda al guardia.

-Hey San-dice el guardia.

-Hola Chris ¿Qué tal las niñas y Caroline?

-Perfectamente, las niñas están deseando que haya otra comida familiar para ver a su tía favorita.

-Yo también estoy deseando verlas-dice son una sonrisa.

-He avisado al resto de compañeros que están de guardia está noche, así que espero que no tengáis ningún problema, aún así llevad esto puesto, por si alguno de seguridad no te reconoce- dice mientras le entrega dos tarjetas identificativas.

-Te debo una.

-Claro que me debes una y me la voy a cobrar muy cara-dice Chris con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido desaparece y se abren las puertas para dejarnos pasar.

-Santana ...

-No,no,no y no. Nada de Santana, vamos a pasar muchas horas juntas, así que deberías empezar a llamarme San y antes de que lo digas, no me va a costar tan caro como ha dicho, así que despreocúpate.

-Pero...

-Chris es como mi otro hermano, de hecho para mi madre es como un hijo, a veces incluso creo que le quiere más a él que a Miguel y a mi.

-No creo que sea posible.

-Nunca digas Nunca y menos con los López de por medio, la más normal de la familia soy yo, así que imagínate lo jodidos que estamos todos de la cabeza.

No puedo evitar reírme, es increíble lo extrañamente común que es, para ser una estrella de la gran pantalla.

-Tu madre no aprobaría ese vocabulario.

-Cierto, pero si tu no se lo dices y yo no se lo digo, seguirá creyendo que tiene un angelito como hija-dice sonriendo y mirándome de soslayo.

-Dudo que crea que eres un angelito.

-No me digas eso, me rompes el corazón- dijo bromeando

Durante unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba era la música de la radio, al menos hasta que divisé a lo lejos el Obserbatorio Griffith. Desde qué me había mudado a LA, tenía ganas de ir, pero por una cosa o por otra nunca podía haberlo hecho.

-Dicen que este lugar tiene las mejores vistas de toda la ciudad- digo mientras la sigo.

-¿Nunca has estado en el observatorio? -Preguntó sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

-No, nunca

-Entonces creo que he acertado de pleno.

Poco tiempo después, estábamos frente a la ciudad de Los Angeles, desde el Observatorio se podía ver toda la ciudad, iluminada con miles de neones, focos y farolas. Sin duda este lugar era mágico y aunque sabía que por la mañana era bonito, nunca me había imaginado que de noche pudiese ser tan hermoso y romántico.

Llegamos al tejado del Observatorio y desde allí no puedo más que reafirmar la belleza de las vistas. Debo parecer una niña mirando una tienda llena de regalos, porque Santana me mira de la misma forma que yo miro a Beth, cuando se para frente al escaparate de la tienda de juguetes.

Beth, ya debe estar dormida, abrazada a su peluche favorito, realmente odio no estar con ella tanto como me gustaría, pero por eso he aceptado este trabajo, para poder pasar más tiempo con mi hija y liberar de trabajo a los dos mejores amigos del mundo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunta Santana.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa mochila?-le pregunto al girarme y ver como saca una coca cola del interior de la misma.

-La traía conmigo cuando salimos del coche-afirma ella-Bacon con queso o mantequilla de cacahuete con mermelada?

-Bacon-digo sentándome a su lado y tomando el bocadillo que me ofrece.

-Mejor, no se compartir los bocadillos de mantequilla d cacahuete.

Yo sonrió y me pregunto como puede tener ese cuerpo comiendo semejante porquería. Entonces viene a mi mente la única vez que Mercedes me habló de ella.

Santana tuvo un grabe problema alimenticio cuando estábamos en el segundo año del Glee club, llegó a desmayarse en uno de los ensayos de la obra que preparábamos ese año, West Side Story, por eso Mr Schue le dió el papel de María y obligó a Santana a hablar con un profesional si quería seguir en la obra. Ella lo hizo y finalmente le dieron el papel de Anita, creo que por eso cuando salió de Yale y le ofrecieron el papel de María, no lo dudó ni un sólo instante

Me alegro de que esa etapa de su vida haya terminado, al menos eso creo, se ve sana y desprende tal cantidad de energía que abruma.

-Estas muy callada ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?-dice sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-Para nada, sólo estaba preguntándome ¿porqué me has traído aquí?-mentí

-Esta tarde me llamó Kurt, no podía esperarse a que llegases a casa para cotillear y me ha hecho un tercer grado.

-Imagino que me espera lo mismo-ella asiente con una sonrisa.

-El caso es que me comentó que nunca habías estado aquí y decidí traerte. Gracias a que Chris trabaja aquí, muchas veces me deja colarme por la noche.

-Entiendo que te guste venir aquí. Es un lugar precioso.

-Lo es y a estas horas es el sitio más tranquilo en todo LA.

-Pensaba que a los artistas os gustaba estar rodeados de atenciones.

-Supongo que no soy la típica artista, siempre preferiré una noche tranquila a una de esas galas a las que tengo que ir por obligación. No se me da bien fingir ante un montón de gente, que este o aquella me cae bien.

-Es curioso que un actriz diga que no es buena fingiendo.

-Aunque parezca raro, soy demasiado sincera, si tengo que decirte que das asco, no lo dudaré.

-Vaya, gracias por el cumplido-Digo fingiendo ofenderme.

-No,no iba por ti, era un ejemplo-Dice nerviosa, pero al verme sonreír se relaja.

-Tienes manteca de cacahuete en el labio superior.

Ella se pasa la lengua intentando eliminar todo rastro de sus labios, pero una pequeña parte le queda sobre el labio. Yo cojo una servilleta y en un acto reflejo maternal, por llamarlo de alguna manera,a pollo mi mano izquierda en su mandíbula y con la derecha limpió la mancha.

Un segundo después sus ojos y los míos se encuentran, rápidamente aparto mis manos de ella y bajo la cabeza.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

**Santana Pov**

No se sí traerla aquí ha sido la mejor idea, estoy nerviosa y estoy provocando que se sienta incomoda. Pero es que me descoloca demasiado.

Es hermosa, inteligente y parece una buena chica, pero soy consciente de que me ha mentido. Cuando la vi llegar al punto de encuentro supe que ella era la bailarina con la que hable en el coyote, es decir, ¿Que posibilidades hay de que dos mujeres con el mismo nombre, rubias, bailarinas en clubs y con la misma Jodida y sensual manera de caminar, sean dos personas diferentes? . Vale si, hay muchas posibilidades, pero mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano dice que es ella y yo también lo creo.

Además acaba de limpiarme la cara como si fuese un bebé, algo muy tierno, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, juro que sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme cada centímetro de mi piel.

Llevamos unos minutos calladas, es un silencio incómodo del que no se como salir, así que levanto la cabeza y sobre mi encuentro la solución.

-Esta noche se ve genial casiopea -suelto mientras me siento en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra el gran bloque de roca sobre el que estábamos sentadas.

-No sabía que supieses sobre astronomía. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

-Mi abuelo Fernando, el padre de mi madre, era astrónomo y todos los veranos durante sus dos semanas de vacaciones, nos llevaba a mi hermano y a mi a ver las estrellas. Ovbiamente no se tanto como el de constelaciones y todo eso, pero se lo básico como para diferenciar las más conocidas.

Ella me imitó y se sentó a mi lado, en el suelo, muy pegada a mi, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Cuál es casiopea? -preguntó ella

Yo tomé su mano, algo que la sorprendió bastante, le estiré el dedo índice y con el tracé en el cielo el dibujo que forma la constelación.

-Sólo son 4 líneas.

-supuestamente forman a una mujer atada a una silla.

-Un poco raro ¿No?

-Fue el castigo que Poseidón le impuso por su arrogancia- ella me miró como pidiéndome que le contase más.- Casiopea se jactaba de ser la más hermosa del universo, incluso más que las Nereidas, que eran ninfas acuáticas pertenecientes al séquito del Dios Poseidón.

-¿La castigo por tener un ego desmedido?

-Así es, aunque según mi abuelo, lo hizo porque había ofendido a las criaturas preferidas de Poseidón.

-Vaya, por lo que veo también sabes de mitología.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas-dije imitando su tono de voz.

-Eres idiota-dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso ha dolido.

-¿Que más ves?- dijo mirando al cielo.

Después de enseñarle unas cuantas constelaciones más y explicarle la leyenda mitológica que les daba nombre, decidimos que ya era hora de volver a casa. Recogí mi mochila y salimos del observatorio, de camino al coche, la vi tiritar. Pese a que falta poco para que llegue el verano, por las noches sigue haciendo algo de frío.

-Toma-dije colocándole mi chaqueta por encima.

-No hace falta- dijo ella haciéndose la dura.

-Estas helada y no quiero que te resfríes.

-¿Pero tú?

-Soy latina, tenemos la sangre caliente.

-Seguro-dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras agarraba con ambas manos los bordes de mi chaqueta, para resguardarse del frío.

-Es cierto, mira-dije agarrando su mano, que estaba completamente helada.

-Creo que ahora mismo te tengo mucha envidia.

Una vez dentro del coche, nos abrochamos los cinturones y puse la calefacción para que se calentase. Cuando el reloj marcó las doce, ya estábamos enfrente a su departamento.

-Cenicienta, ya está en casa a la hora acordada.

-¿He de suponer que tu eres el príncipe?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nah, no tengo los modales de un príncipe.

**Quinn Pov**

Ya estaba enfrente a mi departamento y por alguna extraña razón, no quería regresar. Me lo había pasado tan bien, no quería que la noche terminase. Pero como ella dijo, yo era cenicienta y ya eran las doce.

Besé su mejilla y salí del coche. Me despedí de ella con un gesto de la mano y la vi irse cuando atravesé la puerta principal del edificio.

Subí las escaleras y cuando entré en casa, lo hice sin hacer ruido, pensando que Kurt y Mercedes ya estarían acostados, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Cuéntanos todo-dijo Kurt en cuanto mi vista se topó con ellos. Ambos sentados en el sofá, con las piernas y brazos cruzados y ansiosos por saber como me ha ido.

Tras una larga media hora, en la que les convenzo de que mañana les contaré todo con pelos y señales, llego a mi habitación y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que todavía llevo la chaqueta de Santana sobre los hombros.

Cojo el teléfono móvil y me debato entre mandarle un mensaje o no. Es bastante tarde y podría ser que ya esté en cama, pero finalmente lo hago.

Quinn: me parece que alguien te ha robado la chaqueta.

San: Lo sé, pensé que era el precio a pagar por la noche de hoy ;)

Quinn: jajaja con los bocadillos de bacon ya me habías pagado.

san: entonces espero poder recuperarla la próxima semana, cuando empecemos los ensayos.

Quinn: Quizás me la quedé un tiempo :p

san: es mi chaqueta favorita, no me obligues a entrar en tu casa de noche y robártela.

Quinn: habías dicho que la dabas por pérdida.

San: pero ahora que se que no la he perdido, la quiero de vuelta.

Quinn: ya veremos, buenas noches San.

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla y me pongo el pijama, cuando voy a meterme en cama, el móvil avisa de un mensaje. Desbloqueó la pantalla y sonrío al ver lo que pone.

San: Buenas noches, Casiopea.


End file.
